The Karate Girl
by Hinamori Meirin
Summary: Kazune dan Jin yang dicap sebagai idola sekolah terlibat perang dingin. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka menyukai gadis yang sama? Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang gadis merupakan penyandang termuda sabuk hitam dalam karate? Bad summary. Warning: KazuRinJin / Chapter 2 has been update ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Sakura Gaoka Senior High School, sekolah elit di Jepang yang berada di Tokyo itu kembali riuh akibat teriakan histeris dari para fans dua pria yang selalu berperang dingin dalam hal apapun. Ya, mereka adalah Kazune Kujyou dan Jin Kuga. Lihat, keduanya kembali melemparkan death glare andalan masing - masing.

Kazune adalah siswa terpintar di sana yang menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS. Sedangkan Jin adalah seorang artis muda yang tengah naik daun dikarenakan singel terbarunya. Dan parahnya, mereka berdua satu kelas. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak pernah saling kenal, tapi akibat ulah wartawan mading sekolah sialan yang seenak jidat menulis berita berjudul '_Siapakah yang terpopuler?_ _Kazune vs Jin!_' Yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Sekarang keduanya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Kazune dan Jin yang tanpa sadar berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor membuat keduanya memancarkan aura yang begitu mencekam, sehingga orang - orang di sekitar mereka bergidik ngeri. Kazune dan Jin yang berbelok di perempatan koridor tanpa sadar menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa buku ditangannya.

BRUUKK

"Aah, maafkan saya senpai," ujar gadis bersurai brunette yang diikat twintail bernama Karin Hanazono itu menunduk meminta maaf. Dia membereskan buku - bukunya yang berserakan. Kazune dan Jin melihat hal itu membantu Karin.

"Biar ku bantu," ujar keduanya serempak. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain lalu saling memberikan tatapan pembunuh. Karin yang menyadari hal itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Err, tak apa senpai. Saya bisa sendiri kok," ucap Karin gugup. Keduanya kembali menolong Karin membereskan buku - bukunya. Sampai - sampai tangan kanan Karin berusaha menggapai buku diarinya tak sengaja tersentuh Kazune dan tangan kirinya yang berusaha mengambil buku novelnya tersentuh oleh tangan Jin. Karin yang menyadari kedua tangannya disentuh oleh kedua pria berbeda mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Menampilkan iris emerald yang indah di mata kedua idola sekolah itu.

"Kau?" Keduanya melamunkan sesuatu yang sama, yaitu cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Karin.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," ujar Kazune.

"A...aku murid pi...pin...pindahan senpai," jawab Karin tergagap.

"Dewi," gumam Jin

"Apa?" Tanya Karin heran

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel sekolah tanda masuk itu berdentang dengan sangat kencangnya sehingga membuyarkan lamunan kedua pria idaman sekolah itu. Karin bergegas membereskan semua bukunya dan berdiri.

"Arigatou, senpai. Sudah mau membantuku," ujar Karin membungkuk

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jaa senpai," ujar Karin seraya menjauh dari kedua idola sekolah.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan.

"Karin, Karin Hanazono dari kelas X.C senpai," jawab Karin

"Karin," Gumam mereka serempak (lagi?)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kamichama Karin by. Koge Donbo**

**The Karate Girl by. Rizki Kinanti**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy and Romance**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, typo bertebaran, EYD banyak salah, gak nyambung, ide pasaran, banyak kata/huruf yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, pelajaran pertama dikelas XI.A adalah olahraga. Dan mereka akan lomba lari. Kelas XI.A yang sedang berolah raga itu dibagi menjadi 3 babak. Babak pertama terdiri dari 6 tahap. Satu tahap terdiri dari 5 orang yang akan berlomba. Keenam pemenang dari setiap tahap di babak pertama akan memasuki babak kedua yang terdiri dari 2 tahap yang masing - masing tahapnya terdiri dari 3 orang. Dan babak ketiga, yaitu finalnya. Kedua pemenang dari babak kedua akan berlomba lagi untuk memperebutkan juara satu.

Dari babak pertama tahap pertama, pemenangnya adalah Yuuki Sakurai, pria yang sangat ahli memainkan musi terutama biola. Tahap kedua adalah Jin Kuga, salah satu idola sekolah. Tahap ketiga adalah Shigen Tsutsumu, seorang mata - mata di SGSHS. Tahap keempat adalah Kazune Kujyou, ketua OSIS dengan gayanya yang cool. Tahap kelima adalah Michiru Nishikiori, pria unik dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda, satu violet dan satunya safir. Dan tahap terakhir adalah Kaito Yamamoto, pria bersurai hijau toska terang dengan iris keemasan yang berkilau, ketua klub karate sekolah.

Lalu, dari babak kedua, tahap pertama yang terdiri dari Yukii vs Jin vs Shigen berhasil dimenangkan oleh Jin Kuga. Sedangkan tahap keduanya yang terdiri dari Kazune vs Michi vs Kaito dimenangkan oleh rivalnya, Kazune Kujyou.

Dan kini, tiba saatnya final antara Kazune vs Jin. Semua anak perempuan bersorak - sorak, mendukung idola mereka masing - masing. Tsunade-sensei memberikan aba - aba

"Siap di posisi."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kujyou," desis Jin

"Bersedia."

"Kau pikir aku mau mengalah, heh? Jangan mimpi!" Ujar Kazune meremehkan Jin.

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti," cetusnya marah. Jin memandang lurus ke depan, begitupula dengan Kazune

"Mulai!"

Kazune dan Jin mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Disaat yang bersamaan, kelas X.C tidak belajar karena gurunya tidak datang itu mengeracau tak karuan. Karin yang secara kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela itu menatap lapangan olahraga. Dia melihat Kazune dan Jin yang sedang berlari tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang bercucuran di badan mereka. Iris zamrud itu membola melihat Kazune dan Jin.

"Aah, itukan senpai yang kutabrak tadi," seru Karin kaget, sehingga Miyon yang duduk disampingnya mengernyit heran.

"Nani ka Karin?" Tanya Miyon

"Lihat Miyon, senpai yang sedang berlari itu tadi bertabrakan denganku," jelas Karin yang menunjuk ke arah Kazune dan Jin. Karena penasaran, Miyon melihat keluar jendela. Iris keemasan miliknya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang dimaksud Karin.

"Hah? Maksudmu Kazune-senpai atau Jin-senpai?" Tanya Miyon kalut.

"Err, keduanya," jawab Karin polos.

"Apaaa?!" Miyon sukses menyamai suaranya dengan suara microfon volume full karena saking kagetnya.

"Kau bertabrakan dengan idola sekolah?" Tanya Miyon memastikan. Muncul perempatan di kening Karin saat Miyon menyebutkan kata 'idola sekolah'

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin heran. Miyon menghela nafas jenuh, dia baru ingat kalau Karin murid baru dan baru satu minggu berada di sana.

"Karin, dengarkan aku baik - baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya, satu kata pun tidak. Kazune-senpai yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah. Dia tampan, cool tapi dingin terhadap seluruh orang terutama Jin dan terkecuali sahabatnya yaitu Yukii-senpai, Michi-senpai, Shigen-senpai, dan baka Kaito. Serta kembarannya yaitu Kazusa-senpai juga sepupunya Himeka. Sedangkan Jin-senpai adalah artis muda yang populer karena singel - singelnya yang digemari banyak orang serta ketampanannya. Satu hal lagi dan ini penting. Kedua idola sekolah itu selalu perang dingin," jelas Miyon. Karin mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, kenapa kau memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan baka Kaito? Lalu siapa Himeka yang disebut sebagai sepupu Kazune-senpai? Dan kenapa Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai perang dingin?" Tanya Karin bertubi - tubi. Miyon melengos

"Argh, Karin. Kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali sih? Ulangi satu persatu," omel Miyon. Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang pertama, kenapa kau memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan sebutan 'baka Kaito'?" Tanya Karin

"Itu karena Kaito no baka adalah sepupuku. Itu sebabnya aku mirip dengannya," jawab Miyon, Karin manggut - manggut.

"Kenapa harus baka Kaito, seharusnya kan kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii-san, mungkin," ujar Karin

"Dia itu menyebalkan Karin. Aku selalu dipermainkannya," celutuk Miyon

"Kedua, siapa Himeka yang disebut sebagai sepupu Kazune?" Tanya Karin

"Huft, Himeka Kujyou yang ku maksud itu adalah anak dari kelas X.A, dia satu angkatan dengan kita," jawab Miyon

"Yang terakhir, kenapa Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai perang dingin?" Tanya Karin. Miyon tampak berfikir, namun akhirnya dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, katanya mereka sudah perang dingin saat mereka masil kelas X.A," terang Miyon. Karin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Karin kembali melirik senpainya yang sedang berlari itu. Pertandingan berakhir saat Kazune sudah mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu. Senyum puas atau yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringai terpatri jelas di wajah Kazune. Jin mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Sepertinya mereka benar - benar perang dingin," gumam Karin

***The Karate Girl***

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Semua orang sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Karin. Dia membawa novel dan buku diarinya serta kacamata baca miliknya juga sebuah pena menggantung di saku roknya. Dia akan bersantai di halaman belakang bersama novelnya dan menulis kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini.

Di sepanjang koridor, tanpa Karin sadari sepasang rival sedang membuntutinya. Namun, Kazune tidak menyadari kehadiran Jin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kazune sesekali memotret Karin dengan kamera yang diseludupkannya.

Karin yang sedang duduk menulis diari itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Namun ia menepis pikiran itu jauh - jauh. Ia kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang di diarinya.

'_Aku merasa seseorang sedang mengintaiku_'

Dia kemudian menutup diarinya dan berpindah pada novel yang dibawanya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata bacanya.

_FLASH_

Kazune yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu kembali memotret Karin yang sedang membaca itu. Jin yang menyadari kehadiran Kazune itu mendelik kesal. Kenapa selalu ada dia, pikir jin.

_Ting Tong, Ting Tong_

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Karin membereskan semua barang - barangnya dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke kelasnya. Jin pun juga sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Hanya dirinya yang masih stand by di balik pohon. Dia menyimpan kameranya dan tersenyum sumringah. Sampai - sampai, ada sesuatu yang muncul di depannya. Kazune diam mematung. Laba - laba yang turun dengan jaringnya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Gyaaaa, MUSHIIIIII!" Kazune langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesampainya di depan kelasnya, dia mendapati Karin yang sedang memandang seseorang di dalam kelasnya. Dia mengikuti jalur pandangan Karin. JLEB! Karin memandangi Kaito yang membelakangi mereka. Kazune kehilangan seluruh semangatnya. Karin yang menyadari kehadiran Kazune itu menyapanya.

"Konnichiwa senpai," sapa Karin membungkuk

"Hm, sepertinya kau yang tadi pagi," ujar Kazune pura - pura tidak tahu dan dingin.

"Benar senpai," ujar Karin

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kazune

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku yang sedang berbicara pada Kaito-senpai di sana," jawab Karin. Kazune kembali melihat ke arah Kaito yang ternyata sedang berdebat dengan seorang siswi yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kazune kembali bersemangat saat tau bahwa Karin tidak memperhatikan Kaito, tapi memperhatikan temannya yang sedang berbicara pada Kaito.

"Ehem, perkenalkan. Watashiwa namae Kazune Kujyou desu," ujar Kazune mengulurkan tangannya.

"Watashiwa namae Karin Hanazono desu, yoroshiku," ujar Karin tersenyum seraya membalas uluran tangan Kazune.

'Halus,' batin Kazune.

Jin yang melihat kejadian itu naik pitam. Dia langsung menyambar tangan Karin yang dijabat oleh Kazune.

"Jin Kuga desu," ujar Jin. Kazune mendengus kesal.

"Aah, Karin Hanazono desu," ucap Karin tersenyum. Miyon menghampiri Karin yang sedang bersama kedua idola sekolah.

"Nee, Karin. Aku sudah selesai. Kata Kaito no baka aku sudah bisa mulai hari ini. Semoga kamu yang jadi mentorku. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Miyon langsung menarik tangan Karin seakan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune dan Jin.

"Kalau begitu, jaa senpai," ujar Karin lalu menghilang di belokan. Kazune dan Jin lantas langsung menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito, apa yang di katakan oleh gadis berambut sama sepertimu tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali" Tanya Jin

"Heeeii, dia itu sepupuku, Miyon. Dia bertanya apakah dia bisa masuk ke klubku," jelas Kaito

"Klub yang kau maksud itu klub karate? Jangan bercanda," celutuk Jin. Kaito memutar bola matanya malas

"Memang, Miyon memang mau masuk klub karate," jawab Kaito enteng.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya Miyon berharap bahwa Karin yang jadi mentornya?" Tanya Kazune

"Itu karena Karin-chan anggota klubku," ujar Kaito.

"Apaaaa?!" Seru mereka berdua kaget

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Ahahaha," mereka tertawa kaku. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka berdua menatap Kaito dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Kaito saat melihat tatapan dari sahabat - sahabatnya itu

"Aku ingin masuk ke klub," ujar mereka mantap. Kaito melotot. Namun akhirnya luluh juga.

"Tsk, terserah kalian saja. Jadwalnya setiap hari pulang sekolah."

***The Karate Girl***

Bel pulang berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu. Karin yang baru saja mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam latihan itu sedang menunggu Miyon di depan ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Miyon keluar dengan seragam latihan yang sama dengan Karin. Hanya saja, warna sabuk mereka berbeda. Miyon memakai sabuk putih dan Karin memakai sabuk hitam. Tapi Karin langsung melepasnya

Krieet. Pintu ruang karate memasuki ruang latihan. Semua mata tertuju pada Karin, tak terkecuali Kazune dan Jin yang duduk bersimpuh di sudut ruangan.

"Konnichiwa Karin-san," sapa seluruh anggota klub.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Kita bisa mulai sekarang. Berbarislah," perintah Karin

Karin pun melenggang ke sudut ruangan, ia menaruh tasnya lalu memakai sabuknya. Kazune dan Jin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Karin menganga tak percaya.

'Karin sabuk hitam?' Batin mereka berdua histeris

"Sekarang, kita mulai," ujar Karin yang menjadi mentor.

"Satu!"

"Haaaiik."

"Dua!"

"Haaaiik."

"Tiga.!"

"Haaaiik."

"Empat!"

"Haaaiik."

"Lompat," perintah Karin. Semua anggota klub pun melompat dan terduduk.

"Bagus, sebagai permulaan. Kaito-senpai, apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Karin. Yukii yang juga sabuk hitam menyemangati Kaito. Kaito melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Karin.

"Dengan senang hati, Karin-chan," balas Kaito

Keduanya menaiki matras dan membungkuk memberi hormat lalu siap diposisi. Miyon dengan sukarela menjadi wasit.

"Mulai."

Kaito langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Karin, namun Karin berhasil menghindarinya. Kaito pun menendang Karin, namun Karin membungkuk menghindarinya. Kaito kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

Greb!

Karin dengan mudah menangkap tangan Kaito. Dia menyeringai, membuat Kaito tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dia berbalik memunggungi Kaito, kaki kanannya dimajukannya.

Bruuukk!

Karin membanting Kaito ke depan dengan sekali gerakan. Kaito terhempas dengan keras di atas matras. Semua anggota menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana Kaito meringis kesakitan. Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kaito berdiri. Keduanya kembali membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu Kaito kembali ke barisannya.

"Gomenne," bisik Karin

"Tak apa, tak usah dikhawatirkan," balas Kaito

"Bentuklah kelompok kalian sesuai dengan sabuk kalian, pelajarilah gerakan tadi" ujar Karin serius tapi tetap ceria.

"Hai' Karin-san," ujar mereka semua lalu mulai duduk berkelompok sesuai dengan sabuk masing - masing. Semua anggota yang masih menyandang sabuk putih melongo di tempat, terutama Miyon, Kazune dan Jin.

'Bagaimana cara mempelajari gerakan tadi?' Batin semua anggota lesu.

"Nah, hari ini aku yang akan jadi mentor kalian," jelas Karin yang sudah berada di samping Miyon. Miyon, Kazune dan Jin tersenyum mendengarnya. Semua anggota yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Heii, jangan lupakan aku," seru Kaito. Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak akan Kaito-senpai," ujar Karin tersenyum lembut. Semua anggota yang lain melongo di tempat, terutama Kazune dan Jin.

'Kaito no baka, awas kau ya,' batin seluruh anggota klub pria (- Kaito dan Yukii). Astaga, ternyata seluruh pria dalam klub menyukai Karin. Beruntungnya Karin.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Aku butuh bantuan di sini," seru Yukii yang berada di kelompok sabuk kuning.

"Baik, Yukii-senpai. Kaito-senpai ku tinggal dulu ya," kata Karin lalu menghampiri Yukii.

"Mereka ingin melihat kita bertarung agar mereka bisa mempelajarinya," jelas Yukii

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Karin lalu menaiki matras tempat Yukii berada. Keduanya membungkuk dan mengambil ancang - ancang. Dengan cepat Yukii menyerang Karin dengan pukulannya yang bertubi - tubi itu. Karin salto ke belakang berkali - kali untuk menghindari serangan Yukii. Saat punggung Karin sudah menyentuh dinding, Yukii berlari dan melayangkan tendangannya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Karin melompat ke belakang Yukii dan mendorong dengan kuat kedua sendi lutut Yukii hingga Yukii jatuh terduduk. Karin langsung meraih tangan Yukii dan membantingnya ke dinding.

Bruuk!

"Aww," ringis Yukii

Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yukii berdiri. Keduanya kembali membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku akan mengobatimu sepulang latihan nanti, Yukii-senpai. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bersemangat," ujar Karin membungkuk

"Daijobu Karin, kau tetap hebat," ujar Yukii mengacak - acak surai brunette Karin. Semua orang menganga tidak percaya, terutama dua idola SGSHS.

'Yukii, beraninya kau,' batin Kazune dan Jin marah pada Yukii.

'Kariiiiiiin, kau menyakiti Yukii-senpaiku,' batin Miyon kesal pada Karin.

**Skip Time**

Karin baru saja mengobati Yukii. Kalian pasti tau alasannya. Dia pun bergegas ke gerbang sekolah, tempat Miyon menunggunya.

"Miyon, maaf karena menunggu lama," ucap Karin

"Huuhh," dengus Miyon acuh tak acuh berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Karin pun berusaha mengejar Miyon.

"Nani ka Miyon? Kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Karin

"Bagaimana tak marah, kau menyakiti Yukii-senpaiku!" Desis Miyon tajam

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku Miyon, aku tadi terlalu bersemangat," kata Karin seraya tertawa kaku. Miyon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu," bentak Miyon kesal.

"Huft, iya - iya. Aku janji gak bakal ngulanginnya lagi. Jangan marah lagi ya," bujuk Karin. Mereka berdua telah sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Karin. Aah, kita sudah harus berpisah. Jaa ne Karin-chan," ujar Miyon yang perlahan meninggalkan Karin. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Miyon.

"Jaa ne Miyon," seru Karin. Karin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada dua orang pemuda menghadangnya. Karin terkejut melihat orang yang menghadangnya, itu terlihat dari ekpresinya.

"K-kau?!"

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

.

A/N:

Jangan timpuk Meirin, timpuklah ide yang selalu melesat di pikiran Meirin #pundung

(Readers: sama aja!)

Gimana, gaje kan? Meirin tau kok #lemes

Pokoknya karena Meirin banyak tanggungan fict, Meirin bakal usahakan ada yang update satu fict setiap minggunya, tapi pengecualian untuk dua minggu kedepan. Kalo misalnya telat, paling minggu depannya lagi bakal update 2 fict, tapi Meirin gak janji ya XD! #ditabok

Makanya, penuhilah kotak riview fict ini XD! Target riview seluruh fict adalah 10 riview. Jadi, yang mana yang lebih dulu mencapai target maka fict itulah yang akan di update XD!

Sekian dari Meirin, apabila ada kata yang salah Meirin minta maaf dan kepada tuhan Meirin memohon ampun.

Sudah ah, daripada tambah ngawur

Meirin tutup fict ini dengan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR please?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, Maret 2014**


	2. Chapter 2 : Masa lalu

Berjalan dengan tenang—bahkan santai—seraya sesekali bersenandung ringan, berusaha melupakan rasa penat yang menjalari tubuh mungil gadis bermarga Hanazono itu. Namun, semuanya berakhir saat dua orang pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya menghadang perjalanannya menuju rumah. Mereka—Kazune dan Jin—saling melempar tatapan maut mereka, seakan ada percikan listrik yang berada di antara keduanya.

"_Doushite no senpai_?" Tanya Karin heran. Karin tau, mereka berdua memang saling bermusuhan. Akan tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa mereka berdua menghadang perjalanan pulangnya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Karin gemetar.

"Anoo-" belum selesai Kazune berbicara, Jin langsung berdiri di depannya seraya memotong ucapannya.

"Apaan sih! Aku duluan! Ini Karin-san se-" Kazune mendorong Jin menjauh dari hadapannya sebelum Jin berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan menghalangiku baka! Karin-san ayo-"

"Kau yang menghalagiku beautiful boy! Karin-san, minta-"

"Abaikan saja artis mesum ini Karin-san! Ayo, akan kuantar pulang-"

"Yang benar saja! Tak akan kubiarkan Karin pulang bersama denganmu cocan!"

"Senpai! Sebenarnya aku sedang terburu - buru. Aku harus menjemput-"

"Apa-apaan kau! Dasar artis rendahan!"

"Daripada kamu, cocan! Sebenarnya gendermu apa eh?"

"CUKUP!" Lerai Karin, kesal karena mererka berdua saling memotong ucapan masing-masing. Namun tak ada yang mendengarkannya—seperti mengabaikan keberadaannya karena ucapannya sama sekali tidak didengarkan. Kini, terpatri dengan sangat jelas empat buah sudut siku-siku di keningnya.

"Kau, cari gara-gara dengan orang yang salah!" Seru Kazune galak.

"Eh? Siapa takut?!" Ejek Jin. Kini, keduanya bersiap untuk memukul lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Berhenti!" Karin langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menendang kedua tangan yang terkepal milik Kazune dan Jin yang hampir melukai keduanya sehingga serangan mereka berhasil digagalkan oleh sang master karater.

"Gh,_ itai yo_!" Keduanya memandang Karin—yang sedang mengeluarkan aura kelam dari tubuhnya karena sedari tadi menahan kesal—dengan intens seraya mengelus-elus kedua tangan mereka yang tadi ditendang dengan sangat keras oleh Karin.

"Katakan padaku, apa mau senpai sampai - sampai kalian berdua menghadang perjalanan pulangku!" Tanya Karin galak. "Asal kalian berdua tau ya, aku sudah sangat muak-"

"Onee-chan!" Perkataan Karin terputus saat sesosok anak kecil dengan topi telinga kelinci memekik seakan memberikan sebuah isyarat untuknya. Sosok mungil yang diketahui sebagai adik Karin itu melambai dari seberang jalan yang juga dibalas lambaian oleh Karin.

TING!

Lampu jalan yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berwarna merah. Sang pria bertopi kelinci itu memberanikan diri untuk menyeberangi _zebra cross _untuk menemui sang kakak yang berada di sisi lain jalan tempatnya sekarang. Namun, baru setengah perjalan menuju seberang jalan, pria kecil yang membawa tas itu terjatuh di tengah jalan. Karin memekik kecil melihat adiknya terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"Ayo bangun Suzune! Bukankah kau anak yang kuat?!" Teriak Karin kencang, berusaha menyemangati adik kecilnya itu. Sang adik yang dipanggil dengan nama kecil Suzune itu pun mendengar teriakan sang kakak pun mengangguk kercil lalu mulai mencoba untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kazune dan Jin serentak, dan di detik berikutnya mereka kembali melemparkan deathglare masing - masing sehingga memunculkan sebuah arus pendek listrik. Karin memutar kedua iris emeraldnya malas, muak akan sikap kekanakan kedua senpai—meski dia tau bahwa keduanya memang rival. "Dia adikku," jawaban singkat dari Karin mampu membuat mereka berdua mengangguk paham secara beriringan. Sedangkan Karin tetap terus memandang lurus ke tempat Suzune kercil yang masih bersusah payah untuk bangkit.

TING!

Lampu yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini kembali berwarna merah. Beberapa mobil yang berada dibarisan depan kini mulai menancapkan gasnya. Karin membulatkan iris bak batu zambrudnya kaget saat mendengar suara dentingan dari lampu jalan.

Dengan sigap namun tergesa - gesa, Karin memegang pundak milik Kazune dan Jin lalu melompat melewati mereka dengan cara salto di atas mereka. Sedangkan Kazune dan Jin hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar—tak menyangka bahwa Karin dapat melakukan aksi sekeren itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka berdua semakin menyukai Karin.

TIIIINN!

Suara klakson sebuah mobil truk begitu menggema di jalanan karena Suzune yang berada di jalurnya, tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Suzune ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak karena merasa seluruh badannya kaku dan membeku. Karin yang menyadari keadaan itu semakin memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat ke tempat Suzune. Hati kecilnya benar - benar tidak rela jika Suzune juga pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah berada di pangkuan Tuhan—yang juga ditabrak oleh truk di depan matanya. Dengan sigap, dia menarik tangan mungil Suzune dan membawanya ke pinggir jalan dan memeluknya erat—seakan jika di lepas, Suzune akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tangisan Suzune pun pecah saat itu juga.

"Onee-chan! Suzu takut!" Seru Suzune di sela - sela isak tangisnya. "Shh! Sudah tidak apa - apa Suzune, tenanglah," hibur Karin seraya memeluk Suzune dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama setelah itu, Kazune dan Jin datang menghampiri Karin yang masih memeluk adiknya—yang kelihatan masih syok, namun mulai berhenti menangis. Juga dengan perasaan khawatir, mereka berdua memandang adegan harmonis hubungan saudara di depan mereka. Saat itu juga, Karin melempar deathglare kepada mereka.

"Dengar ya kalian berdua! Masa bodoh kalau kalian itu senpai atau sensei sekalipun, aku tidak perduli! Lihat? Akibat ulah kalian yang seenak jidat menghadangku di jalan—bahkan seolah - olah aku tak berada di antara kalian, aku jadi terlambat untuk menjemput adikku dan hal itu hampir membuat adikku pergi untuk selamanya. Apa kalian tidak sadar? Adikku hampir menjadi korban karena sikap kekanakan kalian itu!" Sentak Karin dengan penuh emosi, yang kini mulai menangis sesugukan. Sedangkan Kazune dan Jin hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Ada seberkas rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Onee-chan, ayo pulang," bujuk Suzune seraya menghapus air mata Karin menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Karin tersenyum simpul melihat ulah adik semata wayangnya itu. Dia lalu berdiri seraya menggendong Suzune dan berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Kazune dan Jin—yang merasa sangat bersalah—dengan wajah yang masih tetap memancarkan emosi.

"Gomennasai Karin..."

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu!) © Koge Donbo**

**The Karate Girl © Hinamori Meirin a.k.a Rizki Kinanti**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure &amp; Romance**

**Pairing : KazuRinJin (main pair)**

**Warning! : Gaje, abal, typo(maybe), AU, OOC(maybe), OC, EYD banyak yang salah, banyak kata yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Please klik back :')**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rusuh a.k.a menghinggapi sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas 10.C yang diakibatkan oleh guru killer mata pelajaran sejarah mereka tidak hadir karena suatu alasan—yang tentu saja hanya diketahui oleh para dewan guru—membuat suasana kelas 10.C yang tadinya begitu mencekam kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi begitu meriah seperti tempat diskotik atau mungkin seperti sebuah pesta ulang tahun _sweet seventeen_ yang di gabung menjadi satu.

Suara teriakan, dentuman, bahkan musik rock—yang entah milik siapa dan dapat dari mana—terdengar dengan begitu memekakkan teling, menambahkan kemeriahan kelas 10.C yang berada cukup jauh dari ruang guru. Gadis dengan iris keemasan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah membaca novel di bangkunya—yang berada di pojok ruang kelas. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca di saat suasana kelas yang begitu err-, gila? Jawabannya terletak pada sebuah headset berwarna hijau yang berada di kedua telinga sang pemilik surai brunette itu.

"Karin?" Panggil Miyon, namun tak ada respon berarti dari Karin. Miyon pun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia melambaikan tangannya berulang kali di depan Karin. Masih tak ada respon, Miyon pun menarik napas dalam - dalam lalu—

"KARIN!"

—berteriak sekeras - kerasnya, membuat semua perhatian kini berada pada Miyon yang kini wajahnya sangat merah akibat kehabisan napas karena berteriak. Karin menutup novelnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Miyon seraya melepaskan headset hijau di kepalanya.

"Apa sih?" Dengus Karin sebal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Karin?" Tanya Miyon dengan emosi yang meluap - luap. Kesal, marah, heran, semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bad mood!" Dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir Karin mampu menjelaskan keadaan Karin. Miyon mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bad mood? Kenapa?" Tanya Miyon penasaran.

"Karena Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai," jawab Karin acuh tak acuh. Iris keemasan milik Miyon langsung menatap Karin berbinar. Karin mendelik kesal karenanya. "Kenapa, eh?" Tanya Karin datar.

"Jangan - jangan..." Miyon menjeda kalimatnya, yang membuat Karin mempunyai firasat yang tak enak akan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Miyon. "Jangan - jangan apa?! Jangan membuat perasaanku menjadi aneh!" Sentak Karin yang langsung membuat Miyon langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apaan sih! Kau pikir aku ini paranormal hei gadis cantik bersabuk hitam?" Sindir Miyon. "Yang ingin aku katakan itu jangan - jangan terjadi sebuah cerita cinta segitiga yang indah diantara kalian bertiga!" Seru Miyon—yang lagi - lagi membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Sebagian besar gadis di kelas mereka—yang mendengar tebakan Miyon yang terbilang **sangat** romantis di kehidupan nyata—mampu membuat wajah mereka langsung bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan direbutkan oleh Kujyou-senpai dan Kuga-senpai," lanjut Miyon dengan wajah berbinar. Gadis - gadis di kelas mereka sontak langsung mengeluarkan aura yang begitu mencekam—marah karena idola mereka dibicarakan—dan Miyon pun langsung mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya seolah memberi isyarat kalau semuanya baik - baik saja sehingga suasana mencekam itu mulai luntur dengan perlahan.

"Cih... Yang benar saja! Aku sungguh - sungguh tidak sudi!" Hardik Karin, yang membuat Miyon menciut seketika. "Lalu apa?" Tanya Miyon penasaran.

"Huft... Kemarin mereka menghadang perjalanan pulangku, yang tentu saja membuat aku terlambat menjemput adikku satu - satunya. Dan karena sikap kekanakan mereka berdua yang kembali muncul, adikku nyaris tertabrak truk! Oke, garis besarnya adalah aku **SANGAT **marah bahkan benci dengan mereka berdua. Mereka hampir mengulang kejadian tujuh tahun lalu!" Jelas Karin yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya—bahkan wajahnya kini sudah dibanjiri air mata.

_**~Flashback : On~**_

"Karin?! Karin?! Dimana kamu nak?" Teriak sesosok wanita yang kini sedang mencari-cari sosok anak gadisnya. Wanita yang diketahui berstatus sebagai ibu dalam keluarga Hanazono itu mendorong kereta bayi yang didalamnya seorang bayi laki - laki yang tengah terlelap.

"Kau, mau kemana hah?" Bentak sosok pria tegap yang tengah memandang wanita—sang istri yang sedang mencari anak pertama mereka—dengan tajam. Seakan tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun, sang istri malah membalas tatapan tajam suaminya.

"Aku pergi... Seperti keinginanmu, puas?" Balas sang istri dengan dingin.

"Ini masalah kita! Tak ada hubungannya dengan anak - anak!" Bentak Pria marga Hanazono itu. Tangan besarnya menarik lengan sang istri—yang menggenggam erat kereta bayi yang ditiduri sang anak bungsu dengan lelap—dengan paksa. "Cih... Tidak! Terima kasih. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Kau... Kau... Kau punya yang lain! Iya 'kan?!" Jerit wanita yang menginjak kepala tiga itu dengan berurai air mata.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin!" Bela sang pria.

"Ck, kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku... Aku... Aku ingin semua ini berakhir! Kau membuatku muak! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Cih... Ayo bicara di rumah!" Tangan sang suami semakin menarik paksa lengan istrinya—membuat wanita itu melepaskan kereta bayi berisi putra bungsunya. Sang istri pun memberontak tak terima, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat sang suami saat mereka menyebrang jalan.

**Tin! Tin!**

Suara klakson berbunyi dengan nyaring yang berasal dari sebuah truk bermuatan maksimal yang melaju kencang di depan mereka. Tanpa bisa menghindar, tubuh sepasang suami istri itu pun tertabrak dan terpental beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri semula dengan penuh berlumuran darah. Napas keduanya tersenggal - senggal. Dan di detik - detik berikutnya, mata mereka mulai tertutup setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang menyayat hati. (Note: maaf kalau kalimatnya gak menyentuh m(_ _)m)

"Kau salah paham, dia adik iparku... Maafkan aku... Aishiteru."

Tak jauh dari tempat dua insan yang terkapar dengan berlumuran darah, sesosok gadis kecil dengan surai diikat twintail yang baru berumur sekitar 7 tahun menatap kedua insan yang sebenarnya adalah kedua orang tuanya dengan—sangat—syok. Iris emeraldnya terlihat berkaca - kaca. Dia yang tadinya ingin memamerkan sabuk barunya—sabuk hitam, yang merupakan tingkatan tertinggi dalam karate—yang dia dapatkan setelah mati - matian berlatih kini musnah sudah. Suara isakan pun lolos dari bibir mungilnya, tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam kereta dorong bayi tempat adiknya tertidur.

"Ini tidak adil!" Serunya frustasi diiringi dengan isak tangisnya.

_**~Flashback : Off~**_

"Yang sabar Karin... Aku menyesal telah menanyakannya," ungkap Miyon seraya menepuk - nepuk pundak Karin yang bergetar—akibat menangis, tentu saja. Karin menggeleng pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya kasar. "Tak apa Miyon. Itu hanya masa lalu... Tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi," jawab Karin, dia tersenyum miris.

"Hidup sebatang kara, hanya bersama seorang adik yang masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui kondisi keluarga. Hal itu membuatku mau tak mau menjadi punggung keluarga... Bekerja banting tulang untuk adikku—yang kemarin hampir terenggut karena keegoisan orang. Aku... Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Jelas Karin putus asa. Air mata semakin bercucuran di wajah cantik miliknya. Miyon—yang tanpa sadar—juga mulai menitikkan air mata, seolah merasakan penderitaan sahabatnya.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk pundak Miyon, yang tentu saja membuat gadis surai hijau toska itu terkesiap dan buru - buru menghapus air matanya. Iris keemasain itu mendelik ke arah pemilik tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, yang merupakan salah seorang dari siswi di kelasnya.

Karin pun tak jauh beda dengan Miyon, dia juga terkejut dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Di detik berikutnya, _topeng 'sok' tegar_-nya kembali terpasang dengan rapi, tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang dilontarkan pemilik hijau zambrud itu.

"Doushite?" Tanya Miyon heran. Gadis dengan surai indigo itu tersenyum. "Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kalian tidak akan keluar?" Tanya gadis itu—Kujyou Himeka—dengan ramah. Miyon membulatkan matanya—berbanding terbalik dengan Karin yang memutar bola matanya—tak perduli. Dan di detik selanjutnya, Karin sudah di seret beberapa meter oleh Miyon. "Terima kasih Himeka, kami ke kantin dulu," dan teriakan Miyon pun menggema di sepanjang koridor.

**.**

Dia berdiri. Menggenggam erat pagar pembatas. Merasakan hembusan lembut angin yang menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut dari surai bak emas itu. Pemuda itu melewatkan semua jam pelajaran—sampai saat istirahat ini. Menghela napas sejenak, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi rasa beralah akan sosok gadis brunette yang belakangan ini mencuri perhatiannya. Sosok yang begitu berbeda dari semua perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya. Sosok yang paling unik—yang mampu tertangkap dari pemikirannya. Sirna sudah harapannya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

Bagaimana jika minta maaf? Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang - ngiang di kepala kuning itu. Namun rasa gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi mampu membuatnya untuk menolak mentah - mentah pemikiran itu. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terus gelisah.

Dan jalan terakhir yang dapat dipilihnya adalah menjauhi Karin. Ugh! Tentu saja dia tak akan bisa melakukannya. Apalagi, otomatis dia akan melihat rivalnya—Kuga Jin—akan semakin berusaha mendekati Karin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mengacak surai keemasan miliknya.

"Yosh! Aku harus bicara padanya!" Tekad Kazune bulat, walau hatinya masih ragu akan keputusannya itu.

**.**

Terdiam seorang diri. Kelas sudah sepi akibat penghuninya sudah menyerbu kantin. Sedangkan pria dengan iris bak kucing itu hanya bisa memainkan kameranya dengan wajah masam. Dia mengotak - atik foto yang berada di sana. Sesekali, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu tatkala melihat beberapa foto gadis brunette diikat twintail. Kejadian kemarin sore kembali menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah seolah semakin bertengger dengan erat di hatinya. Sebegitu burukkah dia di depan Karin? Jin menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan biasa—setelah memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas.

Sosok yang mengganggu perhatiannya selama ini tertangkap kedua irisnya. Gadis dengan iris bak klorofil itu seperti tengah berbincang dengan Kaito—sepupu Miyon—, Yuuki dan Miyon. Mereka tampak tertawa saat Yuuki menggerakkan mulutnya—entah apa yang Yuuki katakan. Jin tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Karin. Hari ini tak ada jadwal latihan—tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin mentornya sedang sibuk? Pikir Jin. Sebenarnya, Jin ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan saat latihan karate untuk meminta maaf kepada Karin. Tapi kalau sudah begini, mungkin harus ditunda dulu, pikir Jin positif.

**.**

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring—hampir memekakkan telinga siswa - siswi Sakuragaoka High School. Karin tampak membereskan buku - bukunya dengan cepat. Beranjak meninggalkan karena sang sahabat ada kegiatan klub mading yang diikutinya. Karin melambai sekilas kemudian memacu kaki jenjangnnya untuk menapaki trotoar jalan. Berharap agar perjalanan pulangnya kali ini lebih baik dari kemarin—setidaknya tidak seburuk kemarin.

Beberapa langkah sebelum perempatan jalan, kini dirinya kembali di hadang oleh dua sosok perempuan yang sama - sama menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya perjalanan pulangnya tak akan pernah mulus, batin Karin mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Karin sekenanya. Kedua perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan maut mereka seolah itu adalah hadiah khusus untuk Karin. Tiba - tiba saja, salah seorang dari kedua gadis itu—dengan rambut hitam indigo diikat twintail—maju selangkah mendekatinya. Tak lupa dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk muka Karin—seolah meremehkan dirinya. Karin mencoba bersabar. Dia tahu, kedua gadis di depannya ini adalah seniornya.

"Kalian mau apa?" Ulang Karin geram. "Mudah saja." Tatapan tajam dari iris blue safir milik sosok dengan surai blonde yang memakai bandana telinga kelinci itu menjawab. Tunggu dulu! Iris blue safir dan surai blonde? Karin merasa tidak asing. Dia membaca name tag-nya. Kujyou Kazusa. Tentu saja! Dia mirip Kazune, batin Karin. Dan sejurus kemudian, dia menekuk wajahnya. Masih kesal?

"Jauhi Kazune-kun dan Jin-kun!" Gadis indigo dengan ikat twintail itu ikut menimpali. Karin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Siapa juga yang mau dekat mereka berdua," cetus Karin. Kilatan amarah bercampur emosi tampak terlihat jelas dari iris kelam milik gadis itu. Tak jauh beda dengan gadis pertama, gadis pirang disebelahnya tampak juga ikut tersulut emosi.

"Cih! Jangan jadi sok cantik ya!" Bentak gadis telinga kelinci itu. Karin menatap mereka datar. "Mereka yang mendekatiku, bukan aku yang mendekati mereka!" Balas Karin datar.

"Kau..." Geram gadis blonde itu—Kazusa—dan mengambil ancang - ancang untuk menampar Karin. Karin refleks menunduk, membuat lambaian tangan miliknya malah mendarat di wajah sahabatnya—Rika. Rika semakin tersulut emosi—karena sadar kalau tamparan itu terjadi karena ulah Karin pun mulai bersiap untuk menghabisi Karin. "Ck, kau tidak tahu? Aku ahli karate... Aku sudah sabuk kuning. Ayo maju! Jangan lupa tanggalkan tas menjijikkan itu!" Tantang Rika. Karin menatapnya malas, namun tetap menuruti perkataan Rika.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Mereka berjalan maju, saling berhadapan. Rika memandang sinis Karin, sedangkan Karin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah masam. Rika memasang seringainya saat melihat wajah masam Karin—yang diartikan sebagai wajah takut. Well, kau salah tanggap, Rika?

Rika mulai melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Karin. Karin menangkisnya dan memekang pergelangan tangan Rika dengan kuat. Masih dengan wajah masam, Karin langsung membalik tubuh Rika—yang membuat tangan Rika terlipat dengan kuat di belakang tubuhnya—dan langsung menendang tubuh Rika hingga jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Karin kembali memasang wajah datar dan memungut ranselnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah benda panjang jatuh dari tasnya. Rika dan Kazusa membulatkan matanya. Itu sabuk hitam!

Karin membalik tubuhnya—memandang sekilas kedua sosok gadis yang terperangah melihat sabuk hitam yang dipungutnya. Tetap dengan wajah datar, Karin berucap, "Persetan dengan kalian berdua yang merupakan senior. Jangan pernah menganggap remeh orang! Dan satu lagi, aku sama sekali **tidak** mendekati Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai! Cam kan itu!" Bentak Karin lalu benar - benar pergi meninggalkan Rika dan Kazusa yang masih terbengong - bengong atas kejadia yang barusan terjadi pada mereka.

**.**

**Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**Author Note** :

Aloha minna, Meirin come back dengan chapter 2 dari salah satu fanfict Meirin yang berjudul 'The Karate Girl' atau yang Meirin singkat dengan 'tkg' sebagai ganti telah lama menghilang dari FanFiction (karena suatu alasan XD) #kalimatnyakepanjangannak!-_-" #dor!

Chapter ini menceritakan tentang kilas balik kehidupan Karin, asal mula 'sabuk hitam' yang diperoleh Karin, serta alasan Karin menjadi seorang pelatih eksul Karate di sekolah X3 Maaf ya... Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Meirin membuat sosok 'Karin' menjadi yatim piatu lagi... Bahkan tanpa kehadiran sosok bibi-nya. Gomennasai (_ _)

Kenapa lama update chapter 2 ini? Padahal seharusnya seminggu setelah Fict 'Impian' dipublish? Alasannya karena MEIRIN SIBUK SAMA MASALAH SEKOLAH YANG GAK ADA HABISNYA DESU YO! HONTOUNI GOMENNASAI MINNA m(_ _)m *teriak* *sujud-sujud gaje* #plaak

Back to topic(?) Meirin pengen tanya, dari keempat Fict Multichapter punya Meirin, yang mana yang paling kalian suka? Nanti, yang paling banyak disukai readers yang bakal Meirin update selanjutnya :3 Monggo di jawab ya :3

Setelah puas berbacot ria(?), sudah saatnya Meirin membalas riview kalian XD :

**Akira Bella-chan** : Arigatou udah dibilang bagus dan menarik Bella :D Ini udah update dan Ganbatte mo Bella ;)

**Hime Azuya** : Hai' ^^ Gak bakal Meirin hapus kok :3 Meirin bakal tetap semangat buat ngelanjutin semua Fict Meirin sampai selesai kok :3 Ganbatte mo Azu-nyaan~ ;)

**Haruka **: Arigatou sudah dibilang seru :D Ini udah lanjut, gomen karena gak bisa kilat (_ _)

**Ryukutari **: Are? Bukan kebanyakan virus, tapi kekurangan virus :v #plaak Kenapa romance semua? Karena diriku ini percinta romance :v #pose #bletak! Ini udah lanjut :D Gomen kalau lama m(_ _)m Ganbatte mo Ryu-chan ;)

**Dce **: Hai' ^^ Ini sudah lanjut, gomen kalau tidak memuaskan...

**Yumi Azura** : Ecieee~ Pen name baru cieee~ #plaak BTT(?) Back to topic. Ini udah next :3 Tenang saja, gak bakal Meirin hapus dan bakal terus lanjut ;) Arigatou udah riview :3

**TsukiRin Matsushima29** : Hai' ini udah lanjut ^^

**Guest (1) **: Arigatou karena udah dibilang keren :D Ini udah lanjut, gomen kalau jelek m(_ _)m Tenang saja, semua Fict Meirin dilanjutin kok ;) Btw, lain kali kasih nama ya ;)

**NaChan **: Arigatou atas pujiannya, juga karena sudah menyukainya :)

**Guest (2)** : Ini sudah lanjut, semoga bisa mengatasi rasa penasarannya :D Sebagai saran, lain kali dikasih nama ya, biar enak manggilnya X3

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru** : Ini sudah dilanjut :3 Arigatou karena sudah menunggu :3

**Mikasa Yoshioka** : Huweeee T_T Gomennasai kalau lama update-nya T_T

**Bernikacchi **: Ini udah lanjut :3 Arigatou karena sudah dibilang keren :3

**Vii Violetta Anais** : Ini udah lanjut Vie-chan ^^

**Martinachristy54 **: Hai' ini udah update ^^ Di manganya Karin memang bisa karate, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan :)

Are, Meirin lagi kena WB, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika chapter ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan m(_ _)m. Tapi, walau begitu Meirin tidak menerima '_flame_' ya ;) Sudah cukup Meirin drop karena '_flame_' seseorang di fict 'Impian' sampai - sampai Meirin berniat hiatus untuk selamanya :( Tapi untung saja ada beberapa sahabat Meirin yang merupakan author dari fandom ini yang menghibur Meirin, Meirin jadi semangat lagi buat Fict XD Makanya, Meirin mohon kepada readers, jika kalian tidak suka dengan semua FanFict Meirin jangan memberikan Meirin '_flame_', okay? Meirin tidak ingin lagi terpuruk :) ~

Satu lagi! Meirin merasa gaya penulisan Meirin jadi sangat turun nih =_= #pundung Maafkan Meirin yang tidak tahu berterima kasih ini(?) #makinpundung Meirin males banget sebenarnya #plaak Tapi, berhubung ini adalah **hutang janji**, jadi **harus** ditepati deh X3

Sekian bacotan dari Meirin, jangan lupa tinggalkan saran kalian ya :) Meirin tutup chapter ini dengan,

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 has been update**

**.**

**Mind**

**To**

**RnR**

**Please?**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 27 Juni 2014**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Hinamori Meirin :)**

**.**

PS: Biasakan untuk mereview setelah membaca FanFict ;') SilentReaders


End file.
